


valentines day

by cherryguts



Category: fire emblem heros
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, erm FOR FUN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryguts/pseuds/cherryguts
Summary: for alfonse on a special day





	valentines day

okay so basically u smooch alfonse and give him a valentines gift that’s full of chocolates and love

u run away as alfonse looks at u like (๑♡⌓♡๑)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get something out before the 14th ended and I wanted to make it special but I take way to long to write like almost an hour or two when I only have a few minutes left so :3


End file.
